


New Year's in Jamaica

by Titti



Series: Vacation Time [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: adventdrabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Pansy decides that after Christmas, they'll spend New Year's together
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Series: Vacation Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049459
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	New Year's in Jamaica

**Author's Note:**

> Written For:  
> newyearcntdown at LJ/DW - Prompt: Vacation  
> adventdrabbles at LJ/DW - Prompt: Jamaican Christmas Sorrel

"We're going on vacation."

Ron turned around from the customer he was helping and found himself face to face with Pansy Parkinson. "We just came back from vacation. Remember? Christmas? We accidentally booked the same hotel in the Alps. Did any of that escape your notice? Because it was just yesterday."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Of course I remember. I also realised that you aren't terrible company, which is more than I can say about my current friends. All so busy with doing something good for society."

"Yeah, that sucks," Ron said with a snort.

"But since you've been doing something good for society for the past eleven years and are currently taking a break, we're going on vacation. I had already planned to spend New Year's Eve in Jamaica. New magical resort, big party, nice weather, the beach. Portkey and hotel rooms are arranged for. The thirty-first is on Tuesday. Sunday you're closed. If you can take Monday off, we can leave after work on Saturday and stay until Wednesday."

"You do realize that today is Friday, you want us to leave tomorrow and we just got back yesterday, yes?" Ron asked amused.

Pansy shrugged. "I mean you can stay here and feel sorry for yourself or you can join me and we can have lots of sex on a beach."

Ron grabbed her arms and pulled her toward a corner. "Shh, my brother could hear you."

"Pretty sure your brother has heard every word we've said, which is another reason why you should join me. You won't have to spend the next week answering questions."

Ron shook his head. "Have you ever been this annoying?"

"Oh I was much worse. I annoyed and insulted you at the same time. Now, I only annoy you a little, and you know how I know? Because you're thinking about coming with me, in more ways than one."

Ron groaned. "You won't stop until I say yes, will you? Fine, tomorrow, after work, we're going to Jamaica."

***

Ron couldn't believe that it was the end of the year. They had left cold and rain, while now they were sitting on a beach. It was warm and sunny and with a gentle breeze. On arrival they were given some Jamaican Christmas sorrel. Neither he nor Pansy knew exactly what was in it, but hey, when in Rome. Besides there was enough rum in it to make him stop asking questions.

Now they were lounging by the ocean, with glasses of pina coladas. Not that he needed proof that Pansy liked all the fruity and sugary drinks and couldn't handle firewhiskey straight. He'd figured that out during their few days on the Alps. In fact, he had learned more in a few days than in six years of school. "So is this a thing now?"

Pansy shrugged. "Depends on what you mean. Traveling to different countries every week? I doubt it. While I could afford it, you're likely to talk about responsibilities and jobs. Truly boring, but I know better than to argue with a Gryffindors about duty."

"I meant you and me," Ron said. "But if you don't want to answer that, then why? You must have friends you want to vacation with. Why me?"

Pansy took a sip of her drink before putting the glass down. "I have friends, but things have changed with the Dark Lord's death. Too many people are worrying about appearances, not being seen together, not give people reason to think that we're conspiring. I have no idea why. I doubt that the Aurors are so stupid to think that a ball means the creation of a new Dark wizard and this isn't me believing that Potter has any brains, more that even he couldn't be _that_ stupid."

"Oi, he's my friend," Ron said.

"And Draco is my friend. I'm perfectly able to insult him when appropriate. You have to admit that Potter isn't the brightest," she said. 

"And you're changing the subject," Ron said.

"Look at you, being smart," she teased. "I guess… I don't know, I guess I'm finding this refreshing. You don't say anything you don't mean. There's no second guessing, no wondering what ulterior motives you have, and I enjoy sex… oh Weasley, is that a blush I see?"

"It's the sun," Ron mumbled, although with their pale skin, they had a big umbrella on top of them and they had cast spells to protect themselves from the sun. "I don't know how you can just talk about these things."

Pansy rolled to her side and looked at him. "It's me and you, and you've seen me naked. Why shouldn't I talk about it?"

Ron shrugged. "Because it's weird."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," She answered.

"So this is a thing," Ron said.

"I suppose it is." She grinned as she stood up. "Come on, let's go swimming. If you're fast enough, I'll let you grope me."

Ron laughed. This thing, whatever it was, was crazy, but he'd go along for now and see where it went.


End file.
